


i can't stay mad at you

by artemis_west



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, anyway, explicit - Freeform, i keep getting distracted by smut, i wasn't into kevaaron before i met these people, in like 2 weeks!!, kevaaron - Freeform, now i'm cursed, once again another goddamn smut fic, rest in fucking pieces to all the other fics i have to finish, the stupid group chat got me hooked, there is too little kevaaron in this world, this is the 4th!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_west/pseuds/artemis_west
Summary: Kevin and Aaron have the room to themselves after 2 weeks of not being alone together.





	i can't stay mad at you

Kevin and Aaron have the room to themselves, for once.

Andrew took Neil to Columbia for the weekend, and Nicky had promised that he would be swamped with studying, pulling all-nighters at the library. Kevin is fighting the urge to use the free time to get in some extra practice at the court, but when he looks over at Aaron on the couch where they’re watching TV, he realizes how long it’s been since they’ve hooked up. Almost 2 weeks.

And suddenly Aaron looks so delicious, and Kevin can’t stop staring.

The show they're watching is something Aaron likes, and Kevin’s not really paying attention. Now that he's noticed he's horny, he's looking at Aaron and waiting until Aaron looks back. Aaron knows Kevin is looking at him. Kevin can tell. But Aaron isn’t giving him attention. Kevin knows it’s because Aaron wants to be petty, and Kevin doesn’t blame him. He knows he hasn’t been giving Aaron enough attention. Exy, as always, is his downfall. He had no excuse for it this time, because they weren’t even prepping for an important game. He’d just gotten distracted. And now Aaron is mad at him, Kevin can feel it from the distance between them on the couch, and he’ll do anything to make it better. He can’t stand it when Aaron is mad at him. It’s only been a few months since they started hooking up, but God, Kevin is already in so deep. When he’s not thinking about Exy, he’s thinking about Aaron. His eyes. His smile, when it makes a rare appearance. His face in the sunlight. His body, compact and tight.

Their first hookup was a drunken accident. Kevin was nervous about an upcoming game against the Ravens, and Aaron was the only one around at the time to get drunk with. So they did shots until they were buzzed. Kevin had stumbled on his feet on the way to bed, and Aaron caught him, strong enough to hold Kevin up despite his smaller size. Their faces had gotten close. And all Kevin could think about was how Aaron’s lips looked, how they parted, how he felt Aaron’s breath across his face. The next thing he knew, he was kissing Aaron, and Aaron was kissing him back, and then Kevin was on his knees, and Aaron was moaning against the wall.

After that, Kevin thought the best thing to do was just ignore it. It didn’t mean anything to either of them. But Aaron kept _looking_ at him. And then one day, when Aaron caught Kevin alone, he shoved his tongue in Kevin’s mouth and climbed him like a tree and whispered hotly in his ear, “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

And that was it.

They both know that Andrew knows what’s going on between them, though Andrew is the only one. But he hasn’t said anything to either of them, and Kevin and Aaron both figure that’s the most permission they’re ever going to get. So they’ve kept it up. It gets hard sometimes, sneaking around, but it’s their only option. For now. Kevin likes to think that maybe, one day in the near future, things might change.  


Next to Kevin on the couch, Aaron keeps his eyes stubbornly on the TV, his arms crossed over his chest. He’s pissed at Kevin. It’s been 2 weeks of no sex, hardly any touching, hardly even any words exchanged between them unless it was on the court. He hates Kevin’s obsession with Exy sometimes, almost as much as Andrew hated it.

But this is the first time he and Kevin have been alone in a while, and he isn't about to waste it. He’s just going to make Kevin work for it.

“Hey,” Kevin says. Aaron doesn't look at him.

“What,” he says flatly. He feels Kevin slide a little closer on the couch, and then he feels Kevin’s hand on his knee. Aaron doesn't move, but his jaw twitches. Kevin is watching Aaron’s face, licking his lips at the thought of what he wants to do to his boy. He’s already starting to get hard just by thinking about it.

Aaron scowls, and Kevin thinks it's adorable. He smiles and leans forward, kissing his way down Aaron’s jaw.

“Baby,” he says softly, “I want you.”

Aaron shivers.

That’s another thing - with Aaron, and only alone with Aaron, Kevin has become so much softer, happier, lighter. He can’t get enough of it, of how Aaron makes him feel. He never wants to give it up. He can’t explain it, why Aaron makes him feel this way instead of anyone else, but he only knows he wants it for as long as he can have it.

When they’re alone, Aaron never hesitates to tell Kevin that he feels the same way. They’re different when they’re together. It’s bright and warm and soft. People wouldn’t believe it if they knew. But that’s why Kevin likes it. What they have is special.

Kevin runs his hand up Aaron’s knee, to his thigh, and whispers, “I know i haven't been paying enough attention to you lately. Let me make it up to you." He gently bites Aaron’s ear, then licks his neck, then kisses it softly, all while running his hand up and down Aaron’s thigh, closer and closer to his crotch, where he can feel Aaron hardening.

Kevin wraps his arms around Aaron’s waist and pulls him into his lap, and Aaron grumbles under his breath but doesn't protest. They’re facing back to chest, Aaron pressed up against Kevin, his legs spread on either side of Kevin’s thighs. Kevin runs his nose up Aaron’s back and nuzzles the back of his neck, keeping his arms around Aaron’s waist, caressing his sides and making Aaron melt, even though he’s trying not to. Kevin loves that about Aaron. He’s stubborn. He doesn’t give up easily.

Aaron leans back into him as Kevin places soft kisses on his neck and shoulders, hands working up under Aaron’s shirt, brushing over his skin. Kevin pulls Aaron’s shirt off, and then leans back a little to pull off his own.

Aaron squirms. He wants to turn around so he can look at Kevin properly and play with him like he wants to, but Kevin keeps him where he is, hands firmly on his waist.

This is all about Aaron. Kevin needs to make up for not giving him enough attention in the past 2 weeks, and he wants to make Aaron feel good the best way he knows how. He wants to hear Aaron moan his name, wants to make him delirious with pleasure. So he grinds his growing erection against Aaron’s ass while he moves one hand to palm Aaron’s dick over his jeans, giving just the right amount of pressure so that Aaron gasps and leans back.

“I’m still mad at you," Aaron says, and Kevin smiles while he runs a hand up Aaron’s bare chest to his nipple and starts circling it, applying more pressure to Aaron’s dick with his other hand, grinding his jeans-covered erection into Aaron’s ass again.

But Aaron can't really be mad anymore when Kevin unzips his jeans and slides his hand in over Aaron’s underwear, fingers trailing gently over his hard cock. Aaron grinds down against Kevin’s dick and puts one hand over top of Kevin’s where it's stroking him over his underwear; his other arm stretches up so he can put it around Kevin’s neck.

“Take them off," Kevin whispers into Aaron’s ear, running his tongue along the shell of it. "I want to make you feel good." Aaron doesn't hesitate, moving only so he can take off his pants and Kevin can take off his. They’re both only in their underwear when Aaron resumes his position on Kevin’s lap.

Aaron pulls a little packet of lube out of his jeans pocket before he throws them away (he came prepared even though he was mad at Kevin, because this is the first time they’ve been alone in forever and he was not going to pass up this opportunity) and hands it to Kevin. Kevin can’t help but be smug about it. Aaron scowls at him again, so Kevin kisses the corner of his sweet mouth, turning his head so he can get the right angle.

Kevin puts the lube aside until he needs it. He keeps palming Aaron over his underwear, and they keep grinding on each other until they're both painfully hard and Aaron is trying not to moan. Kevin is kissing his neck, marking him with hickeys while he rubs him, and his other hand is still rubbing over Aaron’s chest. Aaron braces his hands against Kevin’s thighs so he can grind down harder on Kevin’s dick, and now Kevin has to try not to moan because God that feels amazing, Aaron’s ass against his dick is heaven.

"Still mad at me?" Kevin asks, and Aaron rolls his eyes even while he rolls his hips into Kevin’s hand.

“Yes," he stubbornly says. Kevin stops rubbing him, stops moving, and Aaron whines, needing more.

“Fuck you, Kevin," he says.

Kevin nips at his shoulder and licks up to his ear, and then he whispers, "How about I fuck you instead? I want inside you so bad."

Aaron wants to turn around, but Kevin keeps him where he is on his lap, strong arms wrapped around him. He tortures him with kisses for a while, occasionally rocking his hips against Aaron’s ass, until Aaron is a moaning mess. He brings his hand up to his chest to tweak his nipples because he needs _something_ other than what Kevin is giving him, and he's already leaking and the front of his underwear is wet.

Kevin drags his fingers over Aaron’s bulge, rubbing around the wet spot.

“Look at that,” he whispers. “You’re so wet for me. You want me inside you, babe?”

Kevin thought he was never one to use pet names before Aaron, but they both discovered, very quickly, that they liked it. Aaron practically melts whenever Kevin calls him baby, and Kevin gets an electric thrill of pleasure up his spine whenever Aaron reacts to him.

Finally, he slides Aaron’s underwear off, and then his own. Aaron leans his head back into Kevin’s shoulder and reaches for his own cock, but Kevin gently pushes his hand away.

"Just relax, baby. I promise I’m gonna make you feel good. So, so good. You’ve been so patient with me these last 2 weeks and you deserve something special."

“Kev," Aaron moans when Kevin gives him one slow stroke. Kevin’s leaking dick is pressing into the crease of Aaron’s ass, no clothes between them now, and Kevin’s other hand reaches up to caress Aaron’s chest and his nipples again to give him more stimulation. Aaron reaches up to tangle one of his hands in Kevin’s hair and leans back as much as he can against Kevin’s chest, arching his back, thrusting into Kevin’s hand around his cock. Kevin is going torturously slow. It’s killing him.

"I need you inside me," Aaron moans, and the sound of his voice like that makes Kevin’s balls tingle and his body feel warm all over.

"Shhh," he says. "I know exactly what you need, baby. Let me take care of you." Kevin has discovered in the months of secrecy that he loves taking care of Aaron, loves tending to him, loves doing things to him and for him. He never wants to stop.

Aaron will never admit it, but he loves being taken care of, too.

Kevin moves his hand from Aaron’s chest and puts his fingers to Aaron’s mouth. “Get them nice and wet for me." Aaron eagerly sucks on Kevin’s fingers, tongue running over them until they're covered in spit, Kevin still stroking Aaron’s dick slowly and carefully so he doesn't come yet. Kevin wants to touch himself too, but the way Aaron is moving means Kevin’s dick is sliding back and forth between Aaron’s crease and that's more than enough for now.

When Kevin’s fingers are wet enough, he takes them out of Aaron’s mouth. Aaron is such a good boy for him and lifts his hips off of Kevin’s lap so Kevin can reach him. He braces his hands against Kevin’s thighs again and leans forward a little, moaning Kevin’s name when Kevin drags his wet fingers down Aaron’s crease, already smeared with his own pre-cum. Kevin finds Aaron’s hole and circles around it before he pushes one finger in, then 2. He’s tight. It’s been too long. Kevin has stopped stroking Aaron but he's still holding his dick, making sure he doesn't come.

Aaron grinds back on Kevin’s fingers while Kevin leaves open-mouthed kisses on Aaron’s neck. Kevin gets Aaron nice and loose, going fast but not too fast, at a rhythm that makes Aaron’s head spin. Aaron needs Kevin’s dick in him so badly, needs to ride him, and he's about to beg for it.

“Kev," Aaron whimpers desperately, "God, Kev, I want your dick in me, I want your cum in my ass, it's been too long.” Kevin agrees that it has. He’s sorry for that. It won’t ever happen again. He moves his lips to Aaron’s ear and promises him he's gonna give him what he wants.

He takes his fingers out and Aaron clenches around nothing, whining, and Kevin whispers, “Shh, baby, shh, I know," and reaches for the lube. He has to take his hand off of Aaron’s cock to do it, and Aaron wants to stroke himself but he wants to be good for Kevin too, so he bites his lip and just waits.

“You’re doing such a good job, being so patient," Kevin says as he covers his dick in lube and trails his tongue along Aaron’s spine. Aaron half moans, half growls, "Kevin, i need to come so badly," and Kevin whispers in Aaron’s ear, his breath hot and his voice low, "Can you wait a little bit more for me? I know you want to come. So do I. But I want to do it together."

"I hate when you make me wait," Aaron says. Kevin grins and kisses him on the lips this time, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue. When he pulls away he says, “It won't be much longer, I promise." And then he presses his tip to Aaron’s hole, and Aaron opens up for him so easily. There’s a burn at first because it’s been 2 weeks, but Aaron welcomes it, adjusting to it quickly. Kevin slides in, stretching Aaron like he likes it, and Aaron moans and starts riding him, bouncing up and down on his lap, making Kevin moan and bury his face in Aaron’s neck, one arm wrapped around Aaron’s chest while the other goes back to his dick.

Kevin jerks Aaron off at the same rhythm he's fucking into him, doing everything he knows Aaron likes, and Aaron is going, “Fuck, Kev, you feel so good in me, fuck yes," and Kevin’s arm tightens around Aaron’s chest, lips latching onto his shoulder. Aaron moves in a different way, at an angle that makes Kevin suddenly moan like a porn star. Kevin encourages him with, “Just like that, baby, that's so good, you're so good for me."

Aaron rolls his hips and his whole body clenches and he knows he's about to come but he wants to listen to Kevin and come together, so he tries to hold himself back. But he can't for long. He whines, "Kev, i'm gonna come," and Kevin nods as he says, "I'm almost there, just keep moving like that," so Aaron does, and then they're both coming hard at the same time from 2 weeks of pent up frustration, and it's messy but they both like it that way.

Aaron tries to lean back so his cum lands mostly on his stomach, but some of it goes onto Kevin’s legs and drips down. Kevin strokes him through the orgasm, milking every last drop out. Kevin comes in Aaron’s ass and it's warm and so, so good and Aaron bites his lip at the feeling, legs like jelly and his skin hot as he tangles his hand in Kevin’s hair. They’re both breathing heavily, and Kevin runs his hand through Aaron’s hair and plants a soft kiss on his temple.

Aaron doesn't want to move, but he has to, so he slides off of Kevin. Before he can move far, Kevin makes Aaron bend over so he can clean the cum dripping out of his ass and down his thighs with his tongue. Aaron moans again at the feeling of Kevin’s tongue on him like that. When that's done, Aaron returns the favor by getting on his knees and licking the cum off Kevin’s legs and where it got on his thighs.

When he stands up, Aaron starts to walk to the bathroom to clean up more, but his legs aren't quite working yet, and he lets Kevin pull him back down onto the couch. He stretches his body over Kevin’s, laying on his chest.

"We need to shower, babe," Aaron says, but Kevin wraps his arms around Aaron and nuzzles his hair, caressing a hand over his bare back, tracing patterns with his finger.

"Not yet," Kevin says. He feels aaron relax completely on top of him and their legs tangle together on the couch. Aaron turns his head so his ear is resting over Kevin’s heartbeat and Kevin keeps carding his fingers through Aaron’s hair, staring at him and thinking how lucky he is, how beautiful Aaron is, how he wants this forever.

“Are you still mad at me?" Kevin asks jokingly. Aaron rolls his eyes, but he smiles and cuddles closer.

"Not anymore," he says with a content sigh.

Kevin grins and kisses the top of his head.

They stay like that for an hour.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So in this universe, Kevin never dated Thea, and Katelyn is just a girl in Aaron's biology class. I don't typically write in the present tense, and this is kind of a weird format because I originally just wrote this in the group chat and then copy pasted. I didn't spend a lot of time editing it cuz I got shit to do. But here it is. I love Kevaaron and you should too, bye.


End file.
